Recording the topology of a filling material surface may be advantageous in particular when measuring bulk materials and the resultant pouring cones or removal piles either inside or outside closed containers. It is also possible to record the topology of moving liquids. This changes for example when using stirrers and the flows associated therewith on the liquid surface, as a result of which so-called tornados may be produced. The topology can allow conclusions to be drawn about additional variables that are of interest, for example the viscosity or mixing of the filling medium. Here, the speed of the agitator may be taken into account.
Methods for contactlessly scanning a surface can, for example, be based on the principle whereby a signal emitted towards the surface is reflected by this surface and a propagation time or signal strength of the reflected signal is evaluated. In order to record the topology of the filling material surface sufficiently accurately, it may be necessary to carry out several measurements in the direction of certain regions of the filling material surface, which can increase the complexity and cost of such measurement equipment or measurement methods.
In order to scan the filling material surface, steerable measurement equipment or electronic beam controllers may be used that make it possible to scan the filling material surface.